


Best Mistake I Ever Made

by Ezmina98



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Hotch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to a prompt from LJ<br/>An omegaverse fic (read: self-lubricating and knotting(maybe))! Where Reid is an omega and Hotch is an alpha.</p><p>Reid has never gone into heat, thus he figures he is a beta (read: normal). He starts feeling itchy one day, but insists on going to work because he's Reid. Then, all the alphas in the building start smelling his pheromones and dropping by his desk and visiting him. Like a magnet. </p><p>Author!anon can take it from here, I just definitely want Hotch claiming him and maybe a little jealousy. Also, I love the image of everyone being drawn to Reid, but Reid doesn't know why and neither do the alphas, at first. Maybe Garcia or somebody goes, "Oh my god, Spencer! You're in heat!" Surprise!</p><p>Idk. I just really want an omegaverse with Reid as omega and Hotch as alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mistake I Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that I made an error when describing spencer Reid's hair color, after looking at some pictures on the inter webs I fixed my mistake.

Spencer Reid groaned softly as he rolled over in his bed, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight streaming in through his window. Sitting up, he looked at his alarm clock, noting that it wouldn’t go off for about thirty minutes.

Sighing as he stretched his sleep heavy limbs, the young beta noticed that his skin was a bit itchy, and that his stomach ached a bit, but not enough for him to be sick, just enough to make the slight fever he had make sense.

Silently, he walked into his shower, stripping and placing his clothes in the hamper on his way.

After he was clean and had eaten, Spencer brushed his teeth and dried his hair, then grabbed his satchel and began his walk to the metro station.

When Spencer arrived at work, he couldn’t shake the feeling that people were noticing him more. He hadn’t changed anything about himself for a while and he wasn’t wearing any new smells, so he just made his way to his desk quickly.

Thinking quietly to himself, Spencer scratched at his skin, which was warmer than usual, and grabbed his coffee cup, suddenly thirsty.

When his teammates arrived, the betas and alphas making their ways to their seats, stopping as they sat down to scent the air, noticing the sweet smell of an omega. Not seeing anything, they sat down, giving greetings to their teammates before beginning their paperwork.

Finishing his paperwork before everyone else, Reid took out a book, beginning to read it. Halfway through, he loosened his tie, and undid the first button of his shirt. After he had finished his third book, Spencer had removed his tie altogether, and was in the process of removing his sweater and vest when he realized that his teammates eyes were trained on him. Choosing to ignore them, he returned to the stack of books around his desk, leaving the fourth book halfway finished and open on his desk as he stood up from his chair.

“I’m going to go speak with Garcia” he said as exited the bullpen, walking quickly, eager to get away from the penetrating gazes of his friends.

“What brings our resident genius to my lair?” Garcia asked as she turned in her chair to look at her friend.

“It’s really hot in the bullpen” he said as he sat down in the spare chair.

“Reid, did you forget to do something this morning?” Garcia asked her fellow beta as she sniffed the air and took in her friend's appearance.

“No, i have a very strict routine, why?” he asked, confused as to why she would ask.

“Spencer, not to be rude but have you smelled yourself?” 

“No, why would I?” he asked, suddenly more self conscious, before continuing “I showered this morning and everything, i smell fine”

“Yes you do, especially to any alpha who might come by” she said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

“Reid, you forgot your suppressants. I didn’t even know you were an omega” 

“I’m not. I have never gone into heat before, and both my parents are betas too.” Reid said, a bit annoyed that his friend would think he was.

“Spencer honey, you're going into heat, and anybody with even a weak sense of smell could tell” Garcia said, before continuing “I would make your way home and buy yourself a battery powered boyfriend. Or girlfriend if that's what you like, but i would do it quickly if i were you” she said as she helped him up from his chair.

“Go tell Hotch that you are leaving, i will take care of everyone else” she said as she pushed him out the door.

Shocked, Reid walked up to Hotch’s Office and knocked on the door, ignoring the looks that were following him as he walked in.

Almost immediately, Hotch’s head snapped up as the sweet and musky scent filled his office, pupils dilating quickly.

Reid felt his knees buckle when he heard a low rumbling growl come from his bosses chest, slick leaking from his hole for the first time in response.

“Hotch?” he squeaked as the alpha stalked towards him, coming out from behind his desk.

Before he spoke to the newly identified omega in his office, he picked up his office phone and dialed a number.

“Dave? You’re in charge today, Reid and i are going to be gone for a few days” before put the phone down, and said, “Follow me”

As Hotch walked out his door, the omega following him wordlessly.

When they made it to the parking lot, still silent aaron led him to his car, saying nothing as he opened the passenger door for Spencer, then closed it and made his way to the driver's seat.

The drive home was silent so far, but the scent of the alpha next to him was driving Spencer crazy, and without thinking, he reached his hand into his pants, and began to play with his hole, feeling his slick against his fingers.

“Pull your pants down” Hotch ordered, his eyes zeroing in on what his friend was doing.

“Alpha” Spencer groaned, his mind going blank as he obeyed the order.

“Spread yourself, for me Spencer” He ordered, reaching his free hand over to touch the pale skin that was offered.

Spencer whimpered, but obeyed, exposing his hole to his bosses hungry gaze, moaning wantonly as he felt the rough fingertips drag over his hole.

“Do not come” Aaron ordered as he slowly worked one thick finger into the tight and wet hole, enjoying the tight heat wrapped around his forefinger.

Spencer whined at the order as he shoved his hips up the seat, trying to get more of the finger into his ass.

“Do not move” Aaron barked out as he turned his head, pinning the omega beneath his heated gaze.

Almost immediately, Reid's hips stilled, the only motion his body was making was the rise and fall of his chest, his mouth open in an ‘O’, with no noise coming out.

By the time they got to Aaron’s house, Reid was a whining mess, his focus only on not allowing his body to move or come around the three fingers moving in and out of his hole smoothly.

When Hotch withdrew his fingers, the only sounds in the car were reids whimpers and the small squelch of his fingers as they exited the now sloppy wet hole of the omega.

Hotch crossed over to the other side of the car and lifted the omega into his arms, grabbing his pants as well before he walked into his house.

“Go to my room and strip. Fold your clothes and place them on my dresser, than lay down on my bed” he ordered as he pulled his phone out.

When he made his way up to join the omega in bed, Jessica had agreed to take his son for the next week, on the condition that he took Spencer with him when he picked Jack up.

Aaron smiled to himself when he saw the younger man laying down on his bed, one hand reaching behind him, three fingers thrusting in and out of his loosened hole. Climbing onto the bed, Aaron grabbed the hand as it pulled out, and brought the fingers to his mouth, licking up the sweet liquid from his digits, not stopping until the only substance on his skin was his own saliva.

Not finished, Aaron dipped his head and began to lick up the slick that had bubbled out around Spencer’s fingers, cleaning him, before he went straight to the source, wriggling his tongue into the tight hole.

Alpha and omega moaned simultaneously, the alpha at the taste of his omega’s slick, the omega at the feel of the firm and flexible muscle inside his body, hip thrusting back into his face as he felt two fingers at the side of his entrance, both hooking in and gently pulling the entrance as wide as he could without hurting the man.

The omega thrashed and moaned, his little cock throbbing as he drool leaked out of his mouth  as he attempted to scream himself hoarse in pleasure. Aaron smirked as he drank the gushes of slick as they left his body. 

With one last lick and suck, he pulled his face away from his lovers ass as he stood up. He quickly removed his clothes, giving his cock a quick tug as he moved back to the bed.

“Spencer come here” he said, patting the mattress in front of him.

“Have you ever given head?” 

At the shake of his head, Hotch reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, placing it on the floor in front of him.

“Kneel on the pillow Spencer” he said as he helped the omega down from the bed and onto the floor.

Wordlessly, Spencer obeyed his alpha, carefully settling on the pillow, his view of his alpha’s face obstructed by his large cock.

“You like lollipops, right Spencer?” Aaron asked as he grasped his cock in his hand, and began to stroke it firmly, watching as Spencer nodded in conformation, his eyes trained on his cock, breathing through his mouth as he watched the head of it disappear and reappear in Aaron’s fist.

“Then treat it like one of your lollipops” he said as he let go of his cock and guided it to Spencer's lips, watching as his cock head disappeared in his mouth.

Spencer lightly suckled his cock head, smiling around it as he felt the weight of it on his tongue. At the first taste of his precome, Spencr moaned, letting the tadte flood his senses as he suckled harder in an effort to get more of it. When he first began to slide his lips down, he made it three inches, less than halfway. The second time he made it two more inches, halfway there. At eight inches, he felt Hotch’s hands press down on his head, forcing him down the last two with only a piece of advice, saying to breathe through his nose as Spencer’s cock throbbed, enjoying the show of force as Hotch felt the muscles in his throat flutter around his cock as he slowly withdrew, before he slid back in, burying Spencer’s nose in the forest of black hairs around the base of his cock.

“So good” Hotch mumbled as he used his lover's mouth for his own pleasure, stopping only when he felt an orgasm coming. Aaron scooped up the omega and deposited him at the head of his bed before he climbed up to join him.

Tugging Spencer's hips onto his lap, he lowered his head and licked a stripe up the small but thick cock lying erect in his lap, surrounded by a thin thatch of blond curls as his fingers once again probed at his wet hole.

Spencer whined loudly as he was stimulated in both areas, his hips making little small thrusts in both directions, not sure if he wanted his mouth or his fingers more.

Spencer keened loudly when  he came, little spurts of cum filling aaron's mouth as his hole clenched tightly around Aaron's fingers as he ground against them.

After he had calmed down, Aaron pulled away from him and withdrew his fingers, wrapping them around his thick member, giving it a few strokes before he brought the smooth and spongy head to Spencer’s entrance, forcing the head against the ring of resistant muscle, hissing in pleasure as the head popped inside.

Spencer mewled and whimpered quietly as his passage was slowly wrecked by Aaron’s cock, whining loudly when the head of his cock pushed against his prostate.

“Mate… please” Spencer whimpered as he felt Aaron’s heavy balls slap against his skin, his cock fully buried inside him.

“You want me to mate you Spencer?” Aaron growled as he slowly slid out and thrust back in roughly, setting a brutal pace as he fucked Spencer roughly.

“Please! Please be my alpha” Spencer cried as he pressed his hips down, trying to get more of aaron’s cock inside him.

With a growl, Aaron sped up his thrusts, his knot beginning to swell as he felt the walls wrapped around his cock begin to flutter around him.

Spencer began to fall over the edge, chanting Aarons name like a mantra, clinging to the alpha’s body as he sank his teeth into the skin of his left pectoral muscles, just over his nipple.

Aaron snarled harshly at the feel of the small but sharp teeth sinking into his skin, forcing his knot into the omega’s body and leaning down to savagely bite the mating gland on the omega’s neck, tasting his blood, before he laved his tongue over the wound, soothing the bite as the omega tumbled into another orgasm around his knot.

Aaron snarled as he felt his mate’s walls squeeze around his knot tightly

For ten minutes, they just lay there, large spurts of cum spurting into Spencer’s body as his hips made small, shallow little thrusts against Aaron’s hips. When their minds had cleared, Aaron gasped in shock, while Spencer just stared at him, with no anger or hurt in his eyes.

“Oh god Spencer” Hotch whispered, before continuing, “I’m so sorry. If you want to press charges you can. I’ll understand if you want to leave the BAU.”

“Aaron” Spencer said, covering his lips with his hand, stopping the man from saying another word before saying, “You are the only alpha that i could ever trust to mate me. I have always loved you, but i never thought i stood a chance. Thinking back on it, i probably should have just called you. Walking onto your office today is the best mistake i’ve ever made. If you want me to leave, i’ll understand, but just understand that i love you, and that i want this” Spencer said as he felt his boss’s knot deflate, letting his cock slip free of his body, a flood of cum sliding out of him.

Without saying a word, Aaron leaned forward and captured the other man’s lips in deep kiss, their tongues tangling as his hands threaded themselves in the omegas short brown hair.

“That is what i want Spencer” Hotch said after he pulled away, continuing to say “Forever if you’ll have me”

Spencer smiled widely, a laugh leaving his lips as he pulled the older man, and his alpha in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that I made an error when describing spencer Reid's hair color, after looking at some pictures on the inter webs I fixed my mistake.


End file.
